Heaven Can Wait
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Written as a prompt from FaberryPrompts. Lucy is unpopular. She has a crush on one of the most popular girls in school and is bullied by one of the other most popular girls in school. But one singular moment changes everything and Lucy's life as she knows it will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everybody so here I am with a new piece of writing. So this was for a prompt, but I will not be telling you what the prompt was. For one, I've had a bit of a discussion with the person who gave me the prompt and second I don't want to give too much away.

**Note:** Title is temporary, until the person who gave me this prompts picks one that they like better.

**Warning:** While this is a comedy, I would like to inform you all (without giving away too much) that there will be character death.

* * *

><p>No bullying, they had said. Yeah right. Sure, at Carmel the social hierarchy was different. Jocks and cheerleaders were popular but they weren't on the top of the pyramid. No, that spot was held by Carmel's glee club Vocal Adrenaline. And it was that little fact that convinced Lucy that Carmel would be a great place to go to school. Sure, she didn't exactly sing or anything but Lucy wasn't looking to be popular. She just wanted to learn in a place where she wasn't either picked on mercilessly or completely invisible.<p>

Unfortunately, in Carmel, Lucy was both. Maybe not entirely, she still had her cousin but she still had a bully and a crush who didn't even know that she existed. In short, Carmel sucked. Also, their faculty was comprised of a bunch of liars. Those were the thoughts that went through Lucy's mind as she washed corn syrup out of her hair. She heard the door swing open but dared not to look. If it was her tormentor she'd know soon enough.

Apparently it wasn't and so Lucy redoubled her efforts. Stupid slushies. That used to only be a McKinley thing, but of course it was only Lucy's luck that that form of bullying would spread, and to her new school too. On the bright side, admittedly not much of a bright side, Lucy was accustomed to having to wash stuff out of her hair so it didn't take her too long to get to her next class. Once there she took her normal seat next to her cousin.

He looked over at her questioningly, most likely wondering where she had been. He didn't actually have to ask though since there were only a few reasons why Lucy wouldn't be early for class. "We really need to go shopping sometime," he suddenly said. It didn't take Lucy to figure out that he was just giving a reason for why he had previously been giving her a once over. She appreciated what he was doing and decided to play along.

"No we don't; my clothes are fine, Kurt." They had had this conversation before, but Lucy would never allow her cousin to give her a makeover. Honestly, the idea of a makeover sometimes scared her. Besides, she was happy the way she was. Maybe Lucy wasn't the most popular girl around and sure she would have loved to have some friends, but winning them over with looks wasn't something that she was willing to do. She wasn't shallow like that, not like some people.

"Are you sure? It'll be mine treat," he persisted. Lucy let out an exhausted sigh although she was actually a bit tempted to take up his offer. Kurt did have an eye for fashion. Class started before she could give him an answer. At least she'd have some time to think about it. Not to mention the fact that Lucy was one of those kids who actually liked doing school work. She'd love school entirely if it wasn't for the jerks that came along with it. Private school, maybe. But it wasn't as though her parents could actually afford to pay for something like that.

And it had been difficult enough just to get her enrolled at Carmel; they had quite an involved process when it came to new students. So far though, aside from the unorthodox social hierarchy, Lucy hadn't seen any reason why Carmel was different from any other high school. Except maybe for the fact that they won in everything they ever tried. They even stole Coach Sylvester from McKinley, along with ability to call their cheerleading squad Cheerios. Don't even ask how they were able to manage that one.

In short, it wasn't the easiest thing to get enrolled in Carmel and Lucy was thankful to her parents. She was going to make the best out of a semi-bad situation. And at least it was better than her old school. Lucy did have a chance, albeit a small one, to be something more than invisible. And at just that moment she had her book knocked off the table. No apology was given so it could only be assumed that the person who had knocked her book down had done so on purpose. Lucy didn't like to jump to conclusions though and simply picked her book back up.

She went back to work as though nothing had happened but she knew that Kurt was less likely to let things go. But before he could do or say anything Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder as a way to tell him that everything was okay. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him giving her a look. She had to sigh. Lucy turned to him and told him, "It's fine, really." He looked skeptical, affronted really, but it took but a moment for him to do as she wished and let things go.

And for a while things looked okay, but Lucy's peace and quiet was not to last. As classed ended and she and Kurt were about to leave once again someone bumped into her stuff, knocking it to the floor. Lucy quickly fell to the floor to retrieve her belongings but someone kicked her favorite notebook, the 'special' one off to the side. Lucy could hear Kurt jumping to his feet. "Leave my cousin alone!" he yelled.

"Make me," another voice taunted. Lucy flinched out of reflex. Santana Lopez, perhaps the meanest girl in school and the second in command to, you guessed it, Lucy's arch enemy Quinn Fabray. Those two were practically inseparable so Quinn was bound to be nearby. Lucy quickly scrambled for her stuff. Above her, Santana laughed and Kurt stepped up to her. Kurt would never hurt a fly, but he'd make an exception for his cousin.

And while Lucy was grateful that he would do such a thing, she would have preferred to avoid confrontation all together. Some would say that she was being cowardly, but Lucy would say that she was being smart… and maybe a little cowardly too. But it was self-preservation and maybe if she hurried she'd be able to get Kurt back down so they could just leave. The moment she got to her feet though it was clear that she wasn't going to be that lucky.

Quinn had decided to show her face. She smirked down at Lucy and that seemed to enrage Kurt. His eyes narrowed and he stared the two of them down. Quinn was completely unaffected. If anything, she looked amused but then again she always found amusement in making Lucy's life miserable. Lucy stepped back, ducking her head and partially hiding behind her cousin. Quinn and Santana shared a short laugh, and thankfully that was all they did before moving on.

Kurt's body visibly relaxed. He looked over at Lucy to check if she was okay. By looking in his eyes, Lucy could tell that he was slightly disappointed in her but he would never say that aloud. Lucy wished that she could be a brave as him, but she wasn't. They left class and went their separate ways. Normally Lucy hated being away from her cousin, mostly because he was her only real friend, but in this particular instance she was a bit glad that she could have some time away to forget that she had acted like a complete coward.

Besides Brittany was in her next class, and even though Brittany was really Kurt's friend and not Lucy's, she was always nice to her. She spotted Brittany right away as she entered the room. Lucy cautiously walked over to her and once she caught Brittany's eye asked, "May I sit here?" while gesturing towards the empty seat beside her.

"Of course," Brittany answered cheerfully as she would any other day. She gently took a hold of Lucy's wrist and lightly tugged her into the chair. "I've told you before; you don't have to ask." And yet each time Lucy continued to ask for permission first. She didn't feel right not doing so. "So how's your day been so far?" she asked with genuine interest.

"Umm… it's been fine." Brittany wasn't too convinced, likely due to the short pause that Lucy had taken. "You know, it's still early and the day's been pretty… uneventful." Reactively, she gave a small shrug which further implied that she was lying. "Maybe my day will get better though," she added as an attempt to keep Brittany from prying.

Apparently it worked because the next thing Lucy knew Brittany was browsing through phone and showing her a picture of her cat. "Maybe this'll help. Me and Lord Tubbington took this yesterday." In the picture Brittany's cat was wearing a little sweater, like a really small one. It didn't appear to fit properly and was likely a size or two too small. "He didn't really want to wear it," Brittany told her. "But it's getting cold out and I wanted to make sure he didn't get sick."

"Oh… that's… nice."

"Lord Tubbington didn't think so."

"He'll thank you later."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

Lucy appreciated Brittany's company. Her bright and bubbly personality always had a way of lifting her spirits, and people (namely Santana) tended not to be mean towards Lucy whenever she was with Brittany. She'd never take advantage of Brittany of course, but it was still it was nice to know that she'd be safe, if only for a while.

The two of them talked more for the rest of class. Lucy casually brought up Vocal Adrenaline so she could subtly bring up a specific topic. Instantly, Brittany encouraged her to join but Lucy refused. She wasn't much of a singer and she had two left feet. That and Lucy wasn't going to risk embarrassing herself in front of a certain someone. Brittany tried for a bit longer but she eventually gave up and informed Lucy about the happenings within Vocal Adrenaline.

Lucy listened intently, only cringing slightly when Brittany spoke of their super couple. Maybe it was a mistake to try and hear about her. Jesse and Rachel. Perhaps they did fit together, their personalities were similar enough but there was always that whole 'opposites attract' thing. Suffice it to say that Lucy was kind of banking on that saying. It might have been a longshot but stranger things have happened, right?

After class ended Lucy and Brittany walked together for a short while. Their classes were in the same direction and they'd meet up with Kurt and Rachel respectively along the way. It didn't take long until they saw the both of them walking together and chatting as all best friends do. Lucy made sure to take a deep breath as they approached. She could feel a fluttering in her stomach and her legs going weak. Her heart practically jumped out her chest when her eyes briefly met Rachel's.

She saw her smile and wave and almost waved back until she remembered who she was with. "Hey Rachel," Brittany greeted, and then in a hushed tone whispered, "Wave and say hi." Lucy did as instructed, feeling a bit silly as she did so. Still though, Rachel kept smiling and waved at her too.

"Hey Luce." Her cheeks turned crimson but Rachel couldn't notice as she was already walking away with Brittany. It was just a moment, a single fleeting second, but Lucy already knew that that would be the highlight of her day. And well… that a bit sad, and some would even say pathetic, but since she felt like she was walking on clouds Lucy didn't care. It was kind of funny how a simple greeting and small smile could improve her mood so greatly.

Lucy watched Rachel go and after a moment Kurt waved her hand in front of her face. "Earth to Lucy, Earth to Lucy. You're staring again," he casually informed her. Lucy didn't deny it. It wasn't as though he didn't know about her not-so-little crush. Kurt even encouraged her to ask Rachel out from time to time. He was essentially telling her to embarrass herself in front of everyone but his heart was in the right place. "Ready to go to class?"

"Um… yeah. Just a… just a minute." Yeah, Rachel had that kind of effect on her.

Once she managed to take her eyes off of Rachel, she and Kurt went on their way. Kurt remained silent on their walk, only giving her 'the look' every so often. Lucy had to roll her eyes. "How many times to I have to tell you; I am not going to do that. It'd be social suicide."

Kurt scoffed. "You'll never know unless you try."

"Well, I suppose I'll never know then." And part of her was kind of afraid to find out.

They rest of Lucy's day was pale in comparison. Quinn and Santana bullied her as they normally did, particularly whenever Kurt or Brittany weren't around to help her. And that sucked, but Lucy's mood didn't falter. And she did get slushied again, leaving some stains on her clothes. She'd probably have to take Kurt up on his offer to go shopping; she'd just have to be very strict over how much money she'd spend on her and also make sure that he wouldn't buy anything that wasn't her.

And, like any other day, Lucy did see Rachel again. And that wasn't because she knew Rachel's schedule and all that. Lucy just so happened to pass by her in the hall in between classes, you know. So maybe she was stalking her a bit, but they did have some of the same classes and like… yeah, that's not really a good excuse.

Halfway through the day it started to rain, and by the time school ended it was pouring outside. As Lucy exited the building she frowned and looked down at herself. She didn't bring a rain coat or anything so she'd get completely soaked, and it didn't look like that rain would let up any time soon. She quickly broke into a run into the parking lot. Lucy had parked at the far end but she knew exactly where so it didn't take long for her to find her car. She still got soaked though.

Lucy shivered as she started up her car and drove off. She turned on the heater as well as the radio. As warm air fill her car, Lucy searched for something nice to listen too, but all she found were catchy pop tunes that she had already grown sick of and she shut her radio off. That sucked. Lucy had quite the drive ahead of her. With a heavy sigh, she pushed her foot down on the accelerator.

And then.

Black.

* * *

><p>AN: So, how'd you like it? I will be working on this, "The Running Back", "When You Wish Upon A Star", and maybe even "Love &amp; War &amp; Sex" simultaneously. It's a bit of a work load.<p>

And like, has anyone seen the season/series finale for The Legend or Korra because like... (cries) I haven't yet but I know what happens and it's just... I can't. I just can't. I just can't do anything but cry and... Korrasami


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am an awful individual, I admit that and I'm sorry. As I've already stated in "The Running Back" I've been a bit preoccupied, primarily by Korrasami (still crying over it), but here is an update.

Note, I am aware that this doesn't fully read like a comedy... yet. I am working on that and hopefully I succeed. I am also aware that some of you are confused, which I'll admit I was hoping for, and I will explain things albeit a bit slowly and oft times things will not be stated directly. If you are really confused, feel free to leave a question in either a review or a PM. I will more likely respond to PMs because I feel that some people add rhetorical questions in reviews.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Pain coursed through her body, but only for a moment. The next thing Lucy knew, she was lying on something soft, a bed most likely. Apparently she was still alive; a miracle, if Lucy had ever seen one. She tried to sit up and in turn heard someone else move. "Q?" She heard someone say. Lucy knew who the voice belonged to. It was… but it couldn't be. She slowly opened her eyes to confirm that it wasn't her, but when Lucy opened her eyes she found that it was in fact Santana.<p>

"Ah!" Lucy yelled as she backed up as far as she could.

Santana quickly got to her feet and rushed towards her. "Hey, hey, hey. It's just me, Q. It's just me. Everything's fine now. Everything's okay." Lucy's eyes scanned the area for a while before finally locking onto Santana's face. There she found she found genuine concern and worry, emotions that she had never seen on her face before. And to think that said emotions were due to her. But then Lucy fully processed what it was that Santana had said.

"Q?" she whispered to herself. "What?"

Santana placed a hand over her and Lucy nearly jumped back again. "I was really worried. After what to- You know what; we shouldn't even talk about what happened to her. I'm just so glad that you finally woke up." Lucy didn't respond. She didn't know how to. She wanted to say thanks just because she was being nice to her, but she had so many questions because nothing was adding up. "But don't go thinking that I wouldn't have taken your spot as Captain if you ended up being out for one more day." She let a short laugh, but Lucy didn't understand what was so funny. She was a bit too busy being utterly confused. "I'm going to go get a doctor, all right? Just stay there and I'll be back in a bit." She headed to the door slowly, keeping a careful eye on Lucy.

Once she was gone, Lucy finally took in her surroundings. She was in a hospital, and given the few, brief memories that she had before blacking out, it made complete sense that she'd be in a hospital. Well, except maybe for the fact that she couldn't believe that she was actually alive. Lucy should have been crushed, broken in half, or at the very least have some severe injuries. But she felt… fine. Or at least as fine as once could feel after having a truck run into their car.

She looked down at herself to check any scars but the moment her eyes landed on her hands Lucy knew that something that something was wrong. Her skin was flawless, and not simply in the sense that there were no scars or signs of injury, but her skin was just… flawless. She brought her hands together and examined them closely. They weren't her hands. They couldn't be her hands. Hers had never been this smooth. Her nails had never been so freshly manicured. She felt her heart start to race as confusion racked her mind.

What had happened to her?

She had no idea but she knew had to figure out, hopefully soon. Despite Santana's earlier words, Lucy swung her legs over the side of the bed. But before she got up she noticed how those were different as well. For once in her life, Lucy had legs worth showing off, and yet those legs couldn't have been hers either. She wondered if maybe she should feel grateful for her new, seemingly perfect body, but instead all Lucy felt was fear. She looked for the nearest reflective surface and found this metallic tray nearby. Something told her that she wouldn't like what she would see but still Lucy reached out for it. She closed her eyes as she brought it up to her face and then counted to three.

One.

Two.

"Ahh!" Lucy dropped the tray and it fell to the floor, just missing her feet. She started to hyperventilate, and her hands began to shake. This couldn't be happening, this just couldn't be happening. She looked back down at her hands to if maybe… could they be… were they really… yes, they were. She threaded them through her hair; blonde. Not just blonde though, Quinn Fabray blonde. Lucy blinked multiple times, hoping that perhaps one time she'd open her eyes and everything would be back to normal. Such a thing never happened.

And just when Lucy thought that things couldn't get any weirder, she heard someone behind her let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, I am so glad that you're okay." Lucy turned around to find a blonde boy, about her age, watching her. She screamed in fright and almost fell flat on her back, but somehow managed to keep her balance, a feat which Lucy would normally be very proud of. She ended up backing her way into a corner instead of running for the door.

"Where did you come from? What are you doing here? Please don't hurt me."

The blonde boy approached, his hands held out in front of him. "Don't worry, calm down. I'm not here to hurt you," he told her, but that's exactly what someone would say if they were trying to hurt you. And so she screamed, but a quick hand gesture from the blonde boy turned her completely mute. Lucy grasped at her throat and opened her mouth to try and say something, but not a single sound escaped her lips. "I'm sorry," the boy apologized. "I didn't want to have to do this, but I can't have you going around screaming like a crazy person. That'll look bad on you, which in turn will look bad on me." He paused briefly to go over his words and quickly backtracked. "Not that I only care about myself, but…" He stopped once more upon noticing that Lucy was still trying, and failing, to speak. "I'll reverse that, but first you have to promise not to scream."

Lucy cowered in the corner she was stuck in. She looked into his eyes, sweet and kind as they appeared, and nodded slowly. As afraid as she was, Lucy felt like she could trust him. He made another swift gesture and Lucy once more attempted to speak, "Who? Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

He nervously ran his fingers through his hair, tossing those golden locks back as he did so. "Okay, so this is going to sound a little crazy but I'm going to need you listen to me and not freak. You think you can do that?" Lucy found herself nodding even though she was pretty close to just losing it. "Well first, I'm Sam." He extended his hand out in a friendly greeting and Lucy reached out for it hesitantly. "And um… you see Quinn, I'm your…"

"Quinn? But I'm not-"

"Well, I'm… you remember when you were younger and you believed in magic? I'm kind of like that… kind of." And while that did make some sense… kind of, what with his silencing act earlier, but all Lucy could find the strength to do was to look at him like he were crazy. Sam brought a hand to his chin and stroked in lightly and after a moment his eyes lit up. "You still believe in God, right?" he asked excitedly.

"I- I-" Never really did. "I guess… but-"

"You should believe, because… God is real." Sam enunciated his point with a gesture of his hands, which looked more like jazz hands as opposed to anything else. Lucy's lack of a response at his big reveal seemed to hit him a bit hard. His shoulders slumped and his head dropped slightly. "At least you didn't freak out, I guess. Anyway-"

"God exists?"

"Yes, and-"

"He exists?"

Sam lolled his from side to side a bit. "Not exactly a he, but yeah."

"So God's a she?"

"No, it's… it's complicated okay? Can you just let me explain Quinn?"

"Okay, but I've been trying to tell you-"

"I'm your-"

"I'm not Quinn!" Lucy yelled right as Sam's face.

Sam froze right in his stop. His movements were slow until her reach out and grabbed Lucy's face by her cheeks. He turned her head to the left and then to the right, scanning each side carefully. He then twisted her face so that he was looking straight at her. Sam tilted her head down and brought one hand up to the top of her head. Lucy glanced up to see him close his eyes as though in deep mediation. When they opened they grew quite wide. A soft, "Fuck," escaped Sam's lips. His gaze alternated between looking at Lucy or down at the floor. And then, in the blink of an eye, he disappeared.

"Hey! Where did you-" Lucy sighed and decided not to think about it. She went back to the bed. Her head was starting to hurt and she needed her rest. Santana came back a few moments later, doctor in tow. Lucy wordlessly did as she was instructed as he examined her to see if she was okay. Her mind was too preoccupied to really listen to what was said but she did catch something about a fall and how practicing in the rain wasn't the best idea.

_"Like I don't know that."_

Lucy's head quickly snapped from side to side. She must have been hearing things, or going crazy. The latter sounded more likely at the present moment. "Are you all right?" Lucy looked up at the doctor and then over to Santana. Looks of concern were plastered upon both their faces. So not only was she going crazy, but she was also explicitly showing people that she was. Great, just great.

"Um, yeah. I'm- I'm fine. Just need some rest, I guess."

"Of course. And we do want to keep you overnight just to be safe."

"Right…"

With a friendly smile the doctor excused himself. Santana retook the seat she had been sitting in when Lucy had woken up. "I've called you're parents, they'll be here as soon as they can. In the meantime, do you need anything? I could head down to the cafeteria and grab whatever poor excuse for food they serve here." Lucy could do nothing but stare blankly at her. This defiantly wasn't the Santana that she knew and Lucy wasn't sure if she should be happy about the change or be utterly terrified by it. In the end she decided to make the best of it. She thought for a moment.

_"I'd kill for some bacon."_

"Bacon?" she questioned to herself.

Santana laughed a loud and genuinely hearty laugh. One that was unlike the laughter that was often through Lucy's was. "Should have guessed that's what you'd say. No promises, but I'll see what I can do." She shook her head as she got up and once more left the room. Lucy closed her eyes and laid herself flat on the bed. Of course, with all the thoughts running through her mind she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. Also, she was pretty hungry and while bacon wouldn't have been her first choice, it did sound pretty good.

Lucy had so many questions but she knew no one would have any answers for her, except maybe for that Sam guy. But he had disappeared to… God knows where. And since God, apparently, did in fact exist then he or she or whatever would in fact know where he was. Lucy groaned. All this thinking was just making her head hurt even more. She just wanted to go home and… Home. Could she even go home like this? Would her parents believe her? Maybe, but then again maybe not.

Santana could have shown up sooner, and for once in her life, Lucy hoped that she would if only to disrupt her thoughts. Nonetheless she was grateful when Santana showed up with a tray full of food. "Thanks," she said before quickly digging in, with only the briefest moment of hesitance. Yeah, the Cheerios had this strict diet but it wasn't Lucy's and beside Santana (a Cheerio) did bring her said food so really there was nothing wrong in eating all of it.

For a moment there was this odd silence, save for the sound of Lucy's chewing. While never quite good at breaking awkward silences, Lucy tried her hand at it. "So… how- how long have I been here?"

"A couple days, everyone was real scared."

Lucy nodded before pushing the conversation in a different direction. "I miss anything?"

"Not much," Santana shrugged. "There was that car accident that happened the same day you had your fall but… at you're okay and that's what matters, right?"

"Car accident? Who? What happened?"

"Yeah, what's her name? She uh… she died."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey, guess what day it is! No, it not the day for the next update. I mean yes, it is but it's also my birthday! And I'm sick... And earlier I had to go out into the rain, but surprisingly I was able to breathe through my nose after going out into the rain so... *shrugs*

Anyway, it's the next chapter. I would have made it longer but I wanted to post on my birthday so yeah. Hopefully, I don't confuse any of you further but I apologize if I do. Now I will be off... to do other shipping related things. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Santana's words rung in Lucy's ears for what seemed like forever. Her entire body felt numb and no matter how hard she tried it was impossible for her to quiet her thoughts. Life seemed to just go on with Lucy being not but a silent passenger. She briefly remembered seeing Quinn's parents come in, hug her, tell her how worried they were and then take her home. Home, but not her home, it was Quinn's. The place was smaller than Lucy had expected, but then again she kind of imagined Quinn living in a castle since she always acted like Queen of the school.<p>

Still the place was still amazing and, in any other circumstance, Lucy would have been thrilled to have the chance to explore inside it. But learning that you're dead would ruin anyone's mood. Quinn's parents, whose names eluded Lucy, seemed to be aware of her somber mood and asked if everything was okay. Lucy lied, as though she could do much else, and simply told them that she was tired and wanted some rest. They believed her easily enough and only asked she needed anything before letting her go upstairs.

Somehow, Lucy found Quinn's room on her first try. There were trophies on one wall and books on another. Athletic, intelligent, and beautiful; a deadly combination. Lucy had often wondered what this room looked like but she was far too exhausted to take a look around. She collapsed face first onto Quinn's bed. She wanted to sleep, just close her eyes for a few hours and maybe when she opened them next she'd find that this was all some bizarre dream. Lucy desperately tried to empty her thoughts but then she felt this sudden phantom pain on her side.

Her body shot upright and quickly checked to ensure that her ribs hadn't been crushed or smashed into tiny pieces. They hadn't. As she went back to lie down Lucy saw Quinn's laptop out of the corner of her eye. Her curiosity beckoned her to use and she went over to the desk and opened it up. Lucy turned it on and cursed silently to herself when she found that it was password protected.

_"You'll never figure it out."_

That voice again. Lucy knew that she wouldn't find the source of it but out of instinct she still looked around and upon confirming that she was still alone Lucy let out an exasperated sigh. "What is going on? Am I going crazy?"

_"Wouldn't be too surprising if you were."_

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" Lucy spoke aloud to no one. "Oh God, now I'm talking to myself. Actually its worse, I'm talking to this imaginary voice in my head. I must be going crazy. That's the only-"

"She's not imaginary." Another voice. Lucy got up and spun around quickly. Behind her was Sam. Lucy screamed in fright and this time she did fall over. "Oh fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He made a swift hand gesture and like before all noise ceased to escape Lucy's mouth. She grasped at her throat and repeated tried to speak but nothing. She looked fearfully up at Sam who was trying his best to calm her down. "Look, I'm really sorry. I'm kind of new to this whole and I'm still figuring things out. I'll try to be better in the-"

"Quinn?" Quinn's father called from outside the door. "Are you okay in there? Your mother and I heard you scream."

"Crap." Sam looked worriedly over at Lucy and crouched down beside her. "Okay, I'm going to let you speak and you're going to have to convince Russell to leave, okay? Nod if you understand." She didn't, mostly because she was still piecing everything together. "That's not nodding. Let me emphasize; you NEED to get Russell to leave, okay?" Hesitantly, Lucy nodded and Sam made yet another quick gesture with his hand.

"Quinn, are you all right?" Russell called once more.

"Fine," Lucy squeaked out as she got to her feet. "I'm fine. I just uh- I uh, saw a spider and it scared me." Sam nodded approvingly at her thinking. "I killed it though, so I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, d-" The word got stuck in her throat, but Lucy managed to not completely lose it. "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for checking up on me."

"If you're sure. Your mother and I will be downstairs if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks."

Sam ran up to the door, likely to put his ear against it so he could check if Russell was in fact leaving but instead, much to Lucy's shock, Sam walked right through the door. Lucy would have screamed, but apparently Sam had predicted as much and had her muted once again. He returned hastily and after telling Lucy to not draw attention to herself he removed the magical hold he had over her voice. "I'm really sorry. I hate doing that, really but I have to sometimes. Anyway, I'm sure you have a lot of questions so go ahead and ask."

"What are you?"

"Yeah, I guess that would be the first question." He took his lower lip in between his teeth and paced back and forth for a bit in what Lucy could see as him trying to find the best way for him to tell her without causing her to freak out again. After what she's seen and what she'd experienced Lucy liked to think that she'd be ready for anything, but she knew that she wasn't. "Okay, so this might be a lot to take in and it's going to sound crazy, but I'm going to need you to belief me." Lucy nodded. At the very least she'd try. "All right. I am… an angel."

"An- an angel?"

"A guardian angel to be precise, but yes."

"Okay… does that mean that you're my guardian angel," Lucy assumed.

"No… I'm actually Quinn's… and I'm kind of yours now as well."

"Quinn? But wait, where is…" And suddenly it struck her. The voice, Lucy knew that there was something about it. She couldn't find the words to ask the question, didn't even know what question she was try to ask but Sam understood. He nodded slowly and proceeded to explain to save Lucy the trouble of inquiring further.

"Like I was trying to say earlier, 'she's not imaginary' she's Quinn." Sam let the words hang, gave Lucy a moment to let it all sink in. And it made sense, in a completely sci-fi kind of way, and it really should have been obvious but somehow she hadn't figured it out. "It's not something that happens often. In fact, I've never actually heard of anything like this happening before," Sam admitted. "But the two of you are sharing Quinn's body, and thus I am now in charge of both of you." Lucy suddenly felt all her strength leave her. Fortunately she was by her or, more accurately, Quinn's bed so she was easily able to sit down.

"But… but if we're sharing the same body then- what happened to-"

"You already know," Sam cut her off before she could finish her question. Lucy felt a sharp pain in her chest. She was dead. Not entirely dead obviously, but she was still dead. "I'm sorry, and if there's something that I could do to change things then I would, but all I can do is look out for you and make sure that nothing like that ever happens again." After he finished Lucy heard someone scoff.

_"You let me die, but you're going to protect her? Didn't you just say that you're 'my' guardian angel?"_

"It was an honest mistake!" Sam yelled in Lucy's direction. "I'm new at this! Give me a break!" Lucy wasn't sure how to react, and she definitely had now idea of what to do if Quinn's parents heard Sam and decided to check up on her again. She tried to think up some lie to tell in case they did, not a simple task for Lucy as she was an awful liar. Hearing Quinn's voice in her head once more didn't help either.

_"How is that an excuse?! You should have learnt to be a better guardian angel! Also, why have you waited until now to actually talk to me?!"_

"I haven't!" Sam argued. "I've been talking to both of you, or at least I've been trying to. It's not my fault that your spirit's a bit weak right now. You should just be-"

_"Not your fault?! This is all you fault! We wouldn't be in this situation if you had just done your job and kept me safe!"_

"Can you two just stop?" Lucy whined as she grabbed her head. Sam and Quinn's constant yelling was giving her a severe headache. It almost felt like her skull was ready to rip in half. She desperately needed a moment's peace and, thankfully, it appeared that she would get just that. But then she heard Quinn's voice start up again, but then she was suddenly cut off just as quickly. Lucy looked up and Sam had a half smirk on his face.

"Sorry," he apologized to her. "Like I said, I'm new to this so I'm still learning the ropes." Lucy nodded in understanding as well as in thanks. "I'm sorry to you too," he said, now referring to Quinn. "But I think we shouldn't talk until we can both be civil about this whole situation. I'm talking with my boss to see if there's anything we can do to solve all this, but if things don't work out then we'll be stuck with each other for a while. We'll have to get used to it." After he finished speaking, Sam simply looked deep into Lucy's eyes. His gaze seemed to pierce right into her soul, or more likely Quinn's. "Okay, so I'm going to head back up," he told them, pointing both his thumbs up towards the ceiling. "And I'll make sure to keep a close eye on you two while we figure everything out. In the meantime you two should… talk." And in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

_"Who the fuck does he think he is doing that to me?"_

"You're not the only one, you know?" Lucy spoke softly.

_"Don't you even start," Quinn warned. "He did that to me because of you."_

Lucy couldn't argue with her on that. But if she was going to be living with Quinn in her head she wanted, no, she needed them to at least be cordial with one another. "I didn't mean for him to do that," she explained. "And he is right; we've going to have to learn to live with each other."

_"Not for long if I have anything to say about it," Quinn scoffed. She then sighed. "But I guess he was right about one thing; I'm… tired. I'm going to rest. Don't you dare do anything to my body, you hear me?"_

"I'd never," Lucy assured.

_"Good."_

Then her voice disappeared. Lucy was alone. She was alone, save for her thoughts and she had many, enough to drive someone insane. And truthfully, insanity was still something that she considered to be a possibility, but would crazy people even be aware of the fact that they were crazy? Maybe thinking such thoughts would lead to a person to drive themselves crazy. Lucy needed something, anything, to clear her head.

She got feet, albeit with a bit of trouble. She felt oddly drained but had enough strength to keep herself upright. Lucy looked around Quinn's room, silently admiring the beauty it held. She stumbled upon Quinn's iPod and decided to see if maybe it would help. Lucy had always loved music and it was one of the few things she could always count on. She placed the ear buds securely into her ears and started the music.

Lucy felt that Quinn seemed to have had the right idea so she let the music slowly lull her to sleep. And perhaps, when she woke up, maybe she'd wake in her own bed. But every fiber in her body told her that this was her life now, and that nothing would change it.


End file.
